


Sweet Kind of Love

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, pastry chef!blaine, pastry chef!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: They may own rival bakeries, but that doesn't stop them from falling for each other. Day 9 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Sweet Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You” by James Taylor. I was drawn in by the word ‘sweet’ with this prompt and suddenly this fic popped into my mind. Enjoy!

It was a slow day at Blackbird Bakery and Kurt was just about to close up shop when he heard a pan drop in the kitchen and a groan from Santana. “You have _got_ to be kidding me!” she shouted.

Kurt sighed and made his way to the kitchen. “There better not have been any food on that tray, Tana, or you’re gonna have to stay to clean it up."

She huffed. “No, it was empty. It’s fine. What’s _not_ fine is that stupid Songbird Sweets stealing all of our customers. Look what they just tweeted!” She shoved her phone in his face for emphasis. He pulled the phone back and looked at the screen. The tweet read ‘ _Make sure to start your easter weekend off right with our brand-new robin’s egg cupcakes!_ ’, complete with an adorable photo of the owners, Rachel and Blaine, each holding one of the treats in question. Kurt had to admit, it was pretty adorable marketing.

Santana, however, was fuming. “Of course they’re capitalizing on their bird theme. You know, we did the whole bakery-named-after-a-bird thing first!”

“Relax. It’s not like we own the idea.” He resumed closing up shop and began to pack up his things. “And besides, our shops are different enough that we can all just share the customers,” Kurt reasoned.

“Just because Berry and Anderson manage to appeal to both Toddlers and Grandparents with their fashion tastes doesn’t mean they can steal our business.” Santana picked up the tray she had dropped. “I’m getting close to marching in there and going all Lima Heights if I have to.”

“We’re not in Lima anymore, Tana. That line doesn’t work the same in New York.”

“Maybe you can take a Lopez out of Lima Heights, but you can’t take the Lima Heights out of a Lopez.” She flashed him a smile and finally noticed Kurt getting ready to head out for the day. “Leaving so soon? What, you got a date night with Mystery Man again?” she teased.

“As a matter of fact, yes. I’m supposed to cook for us tonight so I should head home to start making dinner.”

“You still have yet to bring him to the bakery.”

Kurt laughed. “I definitely don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Santana whined. “It's been almost 2 months now. I’m dying to meet this boy so I can thank him for finally getting you laid.” Kurt blushed and sputtered. “Oh relax, Hummel. This isn’t high school anymore and I know a morning-after-bliss face when I see one.”

“It just still feels a little too new. I don’t wanna jinx it by rushing into anything.” 

“Please? I promise I’ll be on my best behavior.” She reached for a brown box on the counter. “If it’ll help my chances of meeting him, here’s some leftover pistachio cookies for your date night,” she bribed, eyebrows wagging as she handed Kurt the box.

He accepted the box and gave her one last hesitant look. “I’ll think about it.”

He could hear her whoops of triumph as he walked out of the door into the cool New York evening.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt was putting the final touches on dinner when his doorbell rang. He eagerly rushed to answer it.

“Hi,” he greeted with a smile on his face as his boyfriend walked into his apartment.

“Hi,” Blaine responded with a light kiss. He sniffed the air and looked at Kurt with excited eyes. “I’m not sure what that smell is, but after working with sweets all day, it smells _divine_."

Kurt hummed while leading Blaine to the dining table. “Garlic Butter Shrimp Pasta, with a side salad, of course.”

Blaine pulled Kurt in for another kiss. “You are amazing, you know that?”

Kurt let himself get lost in the kiss before he noticed a box in Blaine’s hand. “What’s that?” he asked curiously.

“Oh, just some macarons from the bakery.” He presented the box to Kurt with a flourish. “Chocolate Raspberry- your favorite.”

Kurt eagerly accepted the box. “If these weren’t one of your signatures, I swear I would steal the recipe for Blackbird.”

“Well Songbird would be selling Pistachio cookies by now if it wasn’t for no one being able to make them as well as yours.”

“Oh! That reminds me.” Kurt set the box of macarons down on the counter and grabbed the brown box he had brought home earlier. “Your favorite pistachio cookies, courtesy of Santana.”

Blaine moaned in appreciation. “My night just got even better.”

Kurt smiled at his goofy boyfriend. “C’mon, let’s eat first. Dessert can wait.”

The two served their plates and quickly fell into comfortable silence while they ate, aside from Blaine complimenting Kurt on his stellar cooking. 

Once they had finished, Blaine took Kurt’s hand and looked at him with apprehensive eyes. “I have something I want to say and I want you to keep an open mind about it.”

Kurt leaned in a bit closer. “As long as what you’re about to say isn’t ‘I’m breaking up with you’, then I promise I’m all ears.”

Blaine smiled. “Kind of the opposite, actually. I...I want to tell Santana and Rachel about us.”

Kurt pulled back quickly. “Okay, mind closed. That’s a terrible idea.”

Blaine sighed. “Kurt-”

“ _Blaine_. Just today Santana was telling me about how much she couldn’t stand you and Rachel and how she thought you two were ‘stealing our business’. I know that you and I are able to see past the competition but let’s be honest, Tana and Rachel are practically rivals at this point.”

“But it doesn’t have to be that way. Rach has been dying to meet the guy who I can’t stop smiling about.” He reached for Kurt once more. “I’m tired of calling you ‘Macaron Boy’ at work because otherwise Rachel will throw a fit. I don’t care anymore. I just want to be able to tell anyone and everyone how amazing my boyfriend _Kurt_ is, and how his bakery makes the best damn pistachio cookies in all of New York.”

Kurt sighed and thought for a moment. “We would have to tell them in a public place so they wouldn’t be able to tear each other apart.”

“We could meet up for dinner somewhere. Maybe that Sushi place in between the shops?” Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt felt a smile make its way onto his face as he took in Blaine’s adorable expression. “I can’t ever say no to you, can I?”

Blaine was practically bouncing with excitement. He reached across the table to pull Kurt’s face towards him and began placing kisses anywhere he could reach. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Kurt was laughing as Blaine continued to attack him with kisses. “You’re ridiculous.” Blaine finally stopped with one final kiss to Kurt’s nose.

A few minutes later, they had cleaned up from dinner and we’re sitting on Kurt’s couch with their boxes of cookies and macarons while Kurt picked a movie for them to watch.

”Someday, we’ll open our own bakery together with delicious Raspberry-Pistachio tarts,” Blaine mused.

Kurt snorted. “At least we’ll have a story for the grandkids. It’s like Romeo and Juliet, but with pastries.”

“Except we’re gonna have a happy ending.”

Kurt kissed Blaine on the nose. “That we are, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has left me kudos and reviews in the past 8 days. I've gotten so much love that has really helped me stay inspired during this challenge. With only 5 days left, let me know what tropes you'd like to see, either in the last bit of the valentines challenge, or moving forward (since I definitely will continue writing fics more frequently after this).
> 
> As always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
